


How to Get Laid in The Entity Realm

by actually_lost



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, is this how we tag?, jesus christ I am actually posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_lost/pseuds/actually_lost
Summary: you wake up in a rather unusual position in the Yamaoka state, and oh boy you are up for a surprise! A pleasant kind of surprise. So read this if you're horny or just bored but like the big boy Oni.
Relationships: Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	How to Get Laid in The Entity Realm

**Author's Note:**

> so.... i rote this and now you are here.   
> just letting you know that this is my first time publishing anything here, any advice and comments are welcome.  
> so just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.

You've been in the entity's realm for a while now, you already know the drill, met all the survivors and the killers, so it is quite surprising to suddenly open your eyes and realize that you are not at the campsite. First thing you thought was that you were in a trial but the fact that you are laying on the ground and can't move is new and concerning. You are laying on your back with your knees bent, with your feet on the ground but tied with yours hands so your arms are stuck stretched by your sides, you can't stretch yours legs, but can move your knees to the sides.   
Now how the fuck did you got in this situation? You don't remember anything about being tied up and left here in … a trial? No no no. This can't be a trial. Wouldn't be fair right? The entity wouldn't do something like this right? Can't be a trial no sir, that is against the rules of the entity right? Ha ha ha… shit. Moving around you manage, but not without failing a few times, to get up on your knees and look around, this is the tower in the middle of the Yamaoka Estate. Well shit. If the Oni is not an easy opponent with other 3 survivors, meeting him in your current situation is less than ideal, it would be a slaughter. With that in mind you start to struggle against the ropes to get free but you are not making progress, at least not as fast as whoever is coming up the stairs and ho boy! That is someone big with very heavy steps. 

Now panicking you try to wobble your way on your knees to the nearest wall to try to hide somewhere but in your hurry you lose your balance and fall on your side. Panicking more and losing hope you get on your back and look in the direction of the footsteps, the Oni is right there, standing at the end of the stairs staring down at you. He looks at you and then around a bit, maybe trying to figure out how you got here, but then he looks back at you and starts walking towards you. You feel like a deer in headlights, you are stuck in place and a man the size of truck is coming at you. Trembling and feeling like your heart is going to explode you can only watch as the giant's shadow covers you, your eyes locked in his mask as he watches you. Is he analyzing you? He's not speaking, and with the mask you have no idea of what he's thinking, maybe he's thinking about the many ways he can torture you, or maybe setting you free, or still thinking about how did get here like this. Who knows? Not you, your brain is like a computer with the blue screen of death, no thoughts only fear.   
He then crouches down next to you and you flinch. This snaps you back from your frozen panicking

\- Please - you start begging - just, just let me go

He stares at you for a while and then reaches for you, grabbing and hoisting you over the shoulder and starts walking away. You yelp and try to struggle but when you are tied up it's even harder. Losing hope you stop and just look down on the ground accepting your fate. You at least hope that he will just put you on a hook or give you a quick death so you can just go back to the campfire and your friends, but deep down you know that is not going to happen.   
He walks to the small house in the map with a shrine inside, with the fences and windows that used to be helpful during a chase but won't do you any good now. Once inside he gently put you on the ground on your back and crouch down in front of you. He grabs the hem of your pants and starts tugging them down. Oh . When your brain processes what is about to happen all your strength comes back and you start screaming and struggling like a fish out of water. And he stops. He is still standing over you but takes his hands off of you, and speaks in a low voice

\- I won't hurt you. Just give me a chance  
\- I chance to what?! Rape me?! No Thank You!!!  
\- You are not in the position to demand anything, I will do you first and if you don't enjoy I will let you go  
\- What?! No! Why would...  
\- Come on, I asked the entity for someone to fuck and it brought you because you want to fuck too

Oh. So that's how you got here. And it is true that you've been kinda horny lately and touching yourself but still, a warning would be cool before being dragged in this situation. You stop struggling to think this through. He seems cool, kinda hot not gonna lie, he said he would let you go if you wanted, and you are horny (otherwise you wouldn't be here). So after a deep breath and pushing your common sense aside, you ask him

\- So... if I agree with this, you are going to let me go if I don't want it?  
\- Yes   
\- Really?  
\- Yes. Now, can I? - he asks gesturing to your pants   
\- Ok, let's do this 

With a satisfied hum he grabs your pants and underwear and easily pulls them down with your help as far as they can go with your feet tied. You feel your body heat up, your face is definitely red. Keeping your eyes on the ceiling you concentrate on keeping your breathing steady to ignore the embarrassment you are feeling, now half naked and with a killer pushing you legs open and bending down between them? You gasp and flinch when you feel his face against your cunt, instinctively pressing your legs together and pushing him into you. He lightly taps on your leg and you open them again feeling even more embarrassed 

\- Oh, um, sorry about that. I'm just a little nervous you know?

You let out a nervous laugh but it gets choked up in a gasp when you feel something moving over your opening, sliding between your lower lips. You begin to squirm a bit as he moves his tongue up and down, slowly and steady. He gives you a long lick going from the bottom to your clit, licking over and around it for a bit and then giving your inner thigh a kiss before going back to your pussy. You don't know what is the most surprising thing, the fact that you're doing this with him or that he's really good and you feel like melting. He's surprisingly gentle for someone who can crush you with his bare hands.   
You let out a small moan as you feel him dip his tongue inside, looking down you can see mostly his mask that was pushed up so he could properly eat you, but beneath it you can see him looking up at to see your reactions, and that moan you let out was what he needed to go further. His licks get more rough, when he gets to your clit again he closes his mouth over it and brings a finger up and presses it against your entrance, which slides in easily with all your wetness. You arch your back with pleasure as he focuses on your clit, moaning feeling another finger going in with the other. You are getting close, and you can not hide it. Your legs are as open as they can be, your breath is quick, your toes curling. You are so lost in this feelings, so close that you almost scream at him for suddenly stopping. He looks up to you and asks

\- So, are you enjoying yourself?  
\- If you don't go back right now I will kill you with my own hands!  
\- Alright 

With that he returns with full force, tongue back in your clit and fingers moving inside you, stretching and teasing you. You don't hold your moans, for every movement there is a sound coming out of you. It doesn't take long for your orgasm to come crashing down on your body, sending an electric shock through every muscle tensing them. As he senses your high he slows down a bit but keeps moving as you come down from it. With a happy sigh, you finally relax and start trying to stretch your tense muscles.

\- How are you feeling?   
\- He asks as he rises from between your legs  
\- Very good, thanks to you  
\- So, are you willing to keep the deal?  
\- Heck yes  
\- Good

He sits up and starts to undress as you just lay there watching the show. He doesn't take long because he already doesn't wear much but you also sensed some urgency from his actions, and when he pulls his not so little friend out you see why. It's a very erect dick, and quite big of course. But before he even get close, there is something you need to ask him

\- Can you untie me now?  
\- Oh, sure. One second

He says while grabbing his sword. He easily cut the ropes and you happily stretches your sore legs  
Thank god, my knees were killing me. He just hum to indicate he is listening but you know he has other things in mind other then some chit chat, so you give your legs a good final stretch before laying back down

\- Alright, I'm ready

You declare feeling your heart rate going up with each second. He goes over you and positions himself between your legs once again, he pulls your legs to his sides and lean over you, you can feel something poking you down there and hold your breath. He begins to push in, stretching you very uncomfortably beside all the preparation you received. Feeling the resistance he backs up and tries again, a little better, but when he trust his hips to push more you raise your arms against his chest to stop him

\- Wait! Wait! You are hurting me!  
\- He immediately step back and sits up and asks you  
\- Are you alright?   
\- Yes, it wasn't too bad, but…  
\- You want to stop?  
\- No! No, I want to help you feel good too, we just have to figure something out… let me try this time, just sit still ok?

With that you crawl towards him, he only watches as you climb on to his lap and squat trying to align your bottom with his dick. keeping your hands on his shoulder for support you start to descend down until you feel his dick touch you. You take a deep breath preparing yourself and look up to see him staring down at you, your face starts burning with embarrassment and you lose your focus, you end up just sitting down on his lap and covering your flushed face. Concerned, the man tries to comfort you by putting a hand on your shoulder

\- What's wrong? Are you alright?  
\- No, I'm fine, I just… gosh! I just got so nervous all of a sudden with you looking at me! I'm fine  
\- You sure?   
\- Yeah, just stay put

With that you take a deep breath and rise your pretty arse up again, now more determined to repay him for all that he gave you. You grab a hold of his dick to help guide it and feel his pulse on your palm, his breath hitches the moment you touch it. Pressing down on it you slowly lower yourself, feeling his dick sinking inside you, taking your time going down, stopping to redirect and rotate a bit trying it out and then sinking some more. When you finally go all the way to the bottom you look up at him with a triumphant smile, noticing how his breathing got faster. Moving your hips a bit you raise yourself about half way before coming down again, the discomfort is practically gone and wow does this feel good. Easy and steady you begin riding him, at first he just sat there with his head back enjoying the feeling of you going up and down his cock, but after sometime he had his hands on your hips helping you move faster now bouncing on his lap making those dirty sloppy noises, both of were moaning now not being able to hold back anymore. As you keep going up and down his hands urge you to go faster and harder but your legs have limits, so you soon are covered in sweat form this intense leg work and your legs are getting tired fast, but he clearly is not close to finish,

\- Hey, big guy, ah, how about a change in, humm, positions? I am getting tired

Not waiting any longer he holds you down on his lap and grabbing your legs guides you to stand on your hands and knees, immediately positioning himself behind you and going back at it without wasting time. Now he has all the control to move as he likes, and he is going fast. He keeps his hands on your hips pulling you back to meet his trusts, grunting and panting over you. All you can think is how good this is feeling and the sound your bodies make every time they meet.   
His pace keeps getting faster as his grip on you gets stronger, for a split second you worry about him leaving a hand shaped mark on your hips, but with one trust of his hips you completely forget your worries and go back to moaning. Just as his moves were getting more frantic he suddenly slows down a bit a bend over you, still panting

\- I'm close  
\- Just do whatever you want

You answer. No one has ever gotten pregnant in the entity realm so far, so you are not really worried about anything. Right now your only worry is not getting to come too, and as he picks up his pace again with short trusts he puts a hand down between your legs and starts rubbing your clit, and dear entity this feels good.  
The next moments are almost a blur of pure pleasure as he pounds into you, bringing you another orgams just as he himself starts to spilling his seed inside you. With a deep grunt he trusts dick deep inside you, still moving his hips with every wave of his organs, rubbing your walls as you are still feeling your own high dying down.  
For a few seconds you two stay put like this, locked in your positions panting. You are the first to brake, letting your head fall and rest in your arms on the ground. Feeling his breath on your neck you look around to see him bending down over you and resting his head on you back, he wraps his arms around your body in a gentle hug, giving light kisses over your skin he speaks 

\- Thank you  
\- I… I should be thanking you, if I knew I would have come here sooner

He chuckles, and still holding you he flops over on the floor pulling you against him. And let me tell you, his body is also perfect for cuddling with those big muscles. Tired and sweaty you both rest together.


End file.
